


Snowfall

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Snow, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: The one with fluff, snow, cuddles and engagement rings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) [kajmere,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajmere/profile) and [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/profile) for giving me muse to write something sweet and fluffy since we all need it after these horrible election results.
> 
> Double thanks to NurseDarry for the quick beta =3

Bucky stands at the window, looking out at the street. Snow is falling, white flecks that swirl through the night. It’s the first snow of the season. It glitters under the street lights, piles up in the trash cans, and covers benches and cars, sidewalk and road, so the world seems upside down with the brightest feature the ground, not the sky, or the lights high above. It was just starting as they left their apartment, but now it lies so thick the traffic has stopped and the city is the most peaceful it ever is. 

“Ready?” Steve asks, coming up behind Bucky and placing a hand on his back.

Shifting just enough to put pressure against Steve’s palm, Bucky looks up at his supersoldier and nods. _His_ , a concept that is still so new and foreign that it steals Bucky’s breath away. As if sensing his thoughts, Steve smiles as soft as the snow outside, and pushes open the door to the restaurant. Like the gentleman he is, he holds the door open for Bucky and lets him exit first.

When Steve slips his hand into Bucky’s, links their fingers together, he can’t help the fervent, wary look around to see who could be watching. He can’t help it. It’s such an alien concept that this is accepted, that it’s _allowed_ , he can’t quite bring himself to believe it’s true. That it is permissible to walk down the street hand-and-hand with his Stevie without fear of recrimination. Steve notices, of course he notices, but he just squeezes Bucky’s hand and pulls him down the sidewalk.

Silence blankets the city, and neither Steve nor Bucky, are wont to break its stillness. Their apartment is a few blocks away, but they’re quiet the entire walk home. They stop once, a street corner where Bucky realizes it’s cold enough that Steve’s fingers have gotten chilled. Once upon a time, in a different life, Steve couldn’t leave the house during the winter without gloves since his circulation was so terrible. Now he burns like a furnace. But even in this new life Bucky notices all the little signs that would have once made him worry Steve would catch cold.

There are no cars coming, but the walk sign is red so Bucky pulls Steve to a stop. They’re New Yorkers, so Steve looks back at him curiously to find out why they’re obeying the light. When Bucky opens his coat, Steve’s smile is breathtaking. He steps close, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s back, soaking in the warmth beneath the leather jacket Natalia had bought for him as an early Christmas present. 

Because Steve is a punk, he slides his frozen fingers beneath Bucky’s shirt and sweater. Yelping and shuddering, Bucky doesn’t shove Steve away, despite the mischievous smile on his lips that says he’d definitely did that on purpose. He pulls Steve closer, wrapping his arms around his back and humming with approval when Steve shifts to lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder. In the middle of a New York street, where anyone can see them, amidst the first snow of the season. It’s the kind of moment in movies when the protagonist gets their happy ending. The kind of moment, Bucky never thought he’d have after falling from the train.

The the sign changes to indicate it’s safe to cross, then turns red again, then white once more before Bucky reluctantly pulls away.

Hand-in-hand once more, they walk over the freshly fallen snow, theirs the only footprints within sight. It’s so perfect, Bucky doesn’t want to go inside. He doesn't want to leave the sanctuary that the falling snow has created in its silence and stillness, where only Steve and he exist, and the crunch of snow beneath their feet is all that sounds in the night. Yet when they get to the steps that lead to their brownstone, Steve kisses him slow and sweet before tugging him towards the door. There’s _intention_ in his eyes, and Bucky is no longer cold. He’s hot all through, and his hands tingle, not with chill but with desire to touch Steve when he’s no longer clothed in so many layers.

They don’t make it to the bedroom. Steve pulls him up the steps, through the door, through the hallway, and into the living room. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Bucky makes Steve laugh at him, but that he laughs is all Bucky cares about. Pulling off his coat, he watches Steve add wood to their fireplace, then paper, and those little starter bricks that are really way too handy. Steve doesn’t shed a stitch until the fire is roaring, while Bucky is only in his sweater, jeans and socks, lounging on the couch where he’d had a wonderful view of Steve’s ass.

Kicking off his shoes next to the coffee table, Steve kneels next to Bucky’s hip by the couch. 

“I meant to do this at the restaurant,” Steve says and the statement is so odd it pulls Bucky’s attention from his perfect pink lips.

“Do what?” Bucky asks, reaching out to thread his fingers through Steve’s short, modern hair cut. No matter what Sam and Tony say, Steve’s adjusted to the century well.

“Well, if you hadn’t paid and gotten up when I left for five seconds, you’d know already,” Steve says, ducking his head and blushing as he fumbles in his jacket pocket. Bucky’s too curious to reply to the petulant tone, so he just watches as Steve pulls a small velvet box from his coat pocket. All the air rushes from Bucky’s lungs as he stares, speechless, as the box is opened. A platinum band rests inside, a single diamond set in the burnished centre of the ring.

“Bucky, I love you,” Steve says and Bucky realizes he’s prepared a goddamn speech, but still he can’t say anything, his throat closed up as a tide of emotion washes through his body. “You’re my best friend, my other half, and when I look at you, I see the rest of my life. Some people search their whole lives to find what I’ve found in you. I’m not perfect. I’ll annoy you and do stupid things that piss you off, but if you’ll have me, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, and prove how much I love you every day.”

Bucky finally manages to find his voice, tumbling forward off the couch into Steve’s arms.

“Yes, yes,” he gushes, voice choked. He buries his face in Steve’s neck, clinging to him as Steve’s arms wrap about his back. “Of course, yes. I’d have spent my life with you even if you hadn’t asked.”

Hooking his arms more securely about Bucky, Steve lifts him and settles them back onto the couch. The ring box digs into Bucky’s back, but he couldn’t care less. This time, Bucky is in Steve’s lap, pulling his face from Steve’s skin only when Steve takes hold of his left hand, the metal one that’s killed and hurt so many people. Steve’s never looked at it like it was evil, like it was any different from Bucky’s right. Now he squeezes the metal plates and holds the ring up so Bucky can see the inscription wrapped about the inside.

“Not without you,” Bucky whispers.

Nodding, smiling, Steve slips the ring onto Bucky’s metal finger. Bucky’s not sure who kisses who, but after the ring slides into place, their fingers tangle and their lips meet. As kisses go, it’s not scorching hot, nor mind-numbingly passionate, but it’s perfect. 

It’s the first snow of the season and he’s going to marry Steve. How could it be anything less than perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Bucky's ring ](http://www.bluenile.com/ca/single-diamond-wedding-ring-platinum-7mm_54614?elem=img&track=product)


End file.
